


[Podfic] Metamorphosis

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: What if Dorian was the reincarnation of an old God?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587490) by [The_Dancing_Walrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Metamorphosis 

  


**Author:** The_Dancing_Walrus  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age  
  
**Pairing:** Dorian/Iron Bull  
  
**Rating:** Unrated  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587490) [MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Metamorphosis.mp3) | **Size:** 43 MB | **Duration:** 46:44  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
